


Семена

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-NC17 миди [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance, Slash, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Они смогли вырваться, но бежать им предстоит еще очень далеко.





	Семена

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Семена  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 9800 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Капитан Гидра/Зимний Солдат  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, romance  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Они смогли вырваться, но бежать им предстоит еще очень далеко.  
> 

Они скрываются в лесу. Зимние сумерки прячут их среди деревьев, и Капитан, следуя первым вглубь частокола голых черно-серых стволов, прислушивается к тяжелому дыханию позади. Ослабевший Солдат оставляет много следов; им повезет, если сегодня пойдет снег.

Он замирает, подняв руку, когда они, выйдя из расступившихся деревьев, оказываются на небольшой поляне. Снега на ней столько, что доходит до середины бедра, и Капитан, чувствуя подступающий под форму озноб, решает остаться здесь. Им нужно переждать всего лишь одну ночь, а утром они снова двинутся вперед. Сегодня им до города не дойти.

Солдат, шурша осыпающимся снегом, подходит ближе и встает плечом к плечу, прижимая руку к животу. Сквозь пальцы все еще сочится кровь, и Капитан хмурится. Солдат содрогается от холода: все ресурсы его усиленного организма направлены на латание прорехи в теле, на обогрев ничего не остается. Вся надежда на Капитана. Вглядевшись в лицо Солдата, он решительным движением расстегивает куртку, которая достаточно теплая для тактической одежды, снимает ее и, накинув на плечи Солдата, остается в плотном термобелье. Мороз тут же подхватывает его тепло, растворяя его в воздухе, и короткая судорога от прикосновения ледяного ветра проносится по телу Капитана, но это все ничего. Главное, подготовить место для ночлега.

Он сощуривает глаза, оглядываясь вокруг, и замечает в десятке футов две высокие ели. Это хорошо, еловые ветки им пригодятся. Выбрав место понадежнее, Капитан начинает осторожно выгребать снег, будто бы роя глубокую нору, достаточно широкую для двух взрослых крепких мужчин. Им не надо много пространства; чем меньше воздуха в укрытии, тем сильнее они будут согревать друг друга и растапливать снег своим горячим дыханием, тем самым укрепляя стены убежища. Лучше бы, конечно, с этим справился огонь, но ни спичек, ни зажигалки в форме, снятой с бойца ЩИТа, не нашлось. Придется обходиться своими силами и надеяться, что укрытие не обвалится. Погода, впрочем, подсказывает, что им повезло.

Когда в сугроб рядом с Капитаном приземляется охапка наломанных пушистых еловых ветвей, он садится на пятки и, вытерев пот со лба, поднимает взгляд на все еще бледного Солдата. Внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, подмечая запавшие глаза и темные круги под ними, обострившиеся скулы и сероватую кожу. Опускает взор на поблескивающий живот — вытекшая кровь глянцево запеклась, и матовый кевлар теперь бликует, словно обтянутый тонким винилом. Кажется, рана наконец-то начала рубцеваться, и крови больше не будет. Плохо, что восполнить ее неоткуда, ведь доступен им только снег. Но и вода в их случае — это спасение.

Темнота подступает неумолимо, и вот уже Капитан едва может различить Солдата. Только благодаря контрасту снега и темной одежды он распознает, где тот стоит. Ночь будет безлунная, небо заволокло синими тучами, и если они не залезут внутрь прямо сейчас, то их накроет начавшимся снегопадом. Капитан поднимается на ноги и помогает Солдату забраться внутрь, поддерживает его, подталкивает, отправляя следом еще немного еловых веток. Зачерпывает шлемом снега и сам лезет в укрытие, стараясь никак не потревожить хрупкое строение. Солдата не видно; вообще ничего не видно. Капитан располагается на ощупь и при неловком повороте попадает локтем во что-то упругое, и тут же звучит сдавленный стон. Жар бросается в лицо, и Капитан замирает. Солдат часто дышит — это слышно; Солдат находит его руку и, едва касаясь, поднимает ладонь на плечо, тянет назад, на себя, помогая улечься. Капитан подчиняется его движениям.

Они лежат лицом друг к другу, и Капитан чувствует на щеках, губах и шее теплое дыхание Солдата. Тот дышит тяжело. В темноте обостряется слух, и Капитан улавливает шорох сухого языка по таким же сухим обветренным губам и несравнимо более громкое: «Пить». Он заводит руку за спину — осторожно, помня о хрупких стенах, – и подтягивает к бедру шлем, наполненный снегом. Тот еще не успел растаять, и Капитан, набрав в руку горсть, сминает ее в плотный комок. Найдя пальцами рот Солдата, он подносит к его губам кусочек начавшего таять снега, и Солдат, измученный жаждой, даже пытается приподняться навстречу каплям, стекающим с руки, но рушится обратно, с хрустом приминая еловые ветки. Капитан, не мешкая ни минуты, кладет этот комок в рот, разминает его зубами, и тот тает за считанные секунды. Он наклоняется над Солдатом, касается своими губами его и, ткнувшись в них кончиком языка, добивается того, чтобы Солдат приоткрыл рот. Капитан размыкает губы, и прохладная вода струится на язык Солдата, и тот глотает ее с жадностью, вцепившись в руки Капитана до синяков. Вынужденный отстраниться Капитан снова набирает в рот снега, снова поит Солдата, и снова, и снова, и делает это до тех пор, пока тот не отворачивает голову, напившись. На дне шлема остался подтаявший снег, но он подождет до утра.

Капитан обнимает Солдата, и тот, повернув лицо к нему, хрипло говорит:

– Сэр, возьмите свою куртку. Вы замерзнете.

– Спи, – отрезает Капитан, и Солдат будто этого и ждал — он просто выключается, и уже спустя секунду в укрытии слышится только его размеренное дыхание да шорох снега, падающего с неба на их слабую крышу.

* * *

Ранним утром, едва снег у входа в их нору, черный в ночи, выцветает в фиолетовый, Капитан, так и не сомкнувший глаз, осторожно будит Солдата. В укрытии еще темно, но силуэты уже можно разглядеть, чем Капитан и пользуется. Пока они выберутся наружу, станет еще светлее, и в рассветных сумерках уже можно идти, не боясь заплутать, и при разгорающемся солнце совсем скоро станет видно ориентиры. Впрочем, Капитан и так помнит, в какую сторону им нужно двигаться.

Солдат просыпается не сразу. Капитан терпеливо дожидается, пока тот не откроет глаза, и первым делом протягивает ему шлем с остатками воды. Солдат усаживается и даже не морщится, но его выдает бледность лица. Им срочно нужно поесть. Если уже у Капитана сводит желудок от недостатка пищи, то Солдат, организм которого несколько часов латал сквозную рану, должно быть, и вовсе умирает от голода.

Солдат допивает воду в несколько глотков и облизывает губы. Капитан вытряхивает из шлема капли, насухо вытирает рукавом и надевает его. Солдат наблюдает за ним не моргая. Капитан хмурится.

Они вылезают наружу, и холод тут же прихватывает оголенные участки кожи. Не сказать, что разница с температурой в снежной норе такая уж большая, но все-таки чувствуется, что на свежем воздухе морознее. Солдат встает с ним рядом, осматривается трезвым взглядом, удерживая руку на уровне раны, но не зажимая ее. Капитан кивает в нужную сторону, и они начинают движение через высокие сугробы, потому что тропинок в этой части леса нет. А если бы и были, то выпавший за ночь снег замел бы их подчистую.

Вчера он намеренно искал такое место для убежища, и теперь приходится расплачиваться. Но сил у него предостаточно — если будет нужно, Солдата он понесет.

Тот идет за ним, ступая след в след — хоть так, но Капитан облегчает ему дорогу. До небольшого населенного пункта, отмеченного на карте нескольким десятком маленьких серых прямоугольников, не больше двух часов пути. Они справятся. Солдат выдержит. Он сам его тренировал.

Полтора часа проходят незаметно — для него. Солдат же еле переставляет ноги, но упорства ему не занимать. Шатаясь, сбиваясь с шага, заваливаясь набок — в глубокие сугробы по сторонам от оставленных Капитаном следов, — он поднимается. Капитан, постоянно прислушиваясь к нему, замедляет ход, готовый в любую минуту его подхватить, но Солдат, судя по всему, намерен умереть, но не попросить о помощи. Субординация, которую тот не может нарушить, грозит все испортить, но ГИДРа хорошо постаралась, внушив Солдату правила поведения. Прежде Капитан был этим удовлетворен.

Когда населенный пункт показывается вдалеке россыпью малоэтажных разноцветных зданий, Солдат с тихим выдохом падает позади Капитана, и снег, легкий и пушистый, взмывает вверх и падает на черный жесткий кевлар костюма мягкими белыми хлопьями. Капитан смахивает его с одежды и волос Солдата, хмурясь от вида совершенно серого лица, и подносит руку к его губам — дышит. Еще дышит. Действовать нужно немедленно, и он поднимает Солдата на руки, тяжело переступает с ноги на ногу и шагает в снег, проваливаясь теперь еще глубже. Ему потребуется больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, чтобы дойти до городка. И он может не успеть.

Спустя три минуты густо расставленные деревья расступаются, и Капитан видит небольшую сторожку, темную под высокой снежной шапкой. Стекла у домика пыльные, грязные, мутные, низкое крыльцо в пару ступеней засыпано снегом, дверь плотно закрыта, а навесной замок убедительно говорит, что тут никого не ждут.

Хватает одного удара ноги.

Капитан заносит Солдата внутрь, и пусть в сторожке и холодно, теперь они хотя бы защищены от ветра. Солдат не подает признаков жизни, и Капитан, опустив его на просевшую старую кровать, тут же прижимает ладони к его лицу, убирая волосы. Его пугает цвет кожи — блеклый, совершенно неживой, и Капитан растирает ему щеки, добиваясь хотя бы легкого румянца. Но все без толку, и он рывком поднимается на ноги, сбивая с ботинок налипший снег, захлопывает еле держащуюся на петлях дверь и замечает в углу маленькую, но обещающую долгожданное, необходимое тепло печку, а также аккуратно сложенные рассохшиеся запыленные дрова. Рассохшиеся — хорошо, значит, быстро загорятся. Было бы чем зажечь... Бумага и длинные каминные спички находятся слева от дров. Как и несколько банок консервов.

Им везет, и Капитан не решается предполагать, как потом придется расплачиваться за эту удачу.

Он растапливает печь, и спустя считанные минуты тепло, исходящее от серых металлических боков, разносится по всей сторожке. Протягивая ладони к жару, Капитан с удивлением понимает, что даже не осознавал, насколько замерз. Его руки красные, сухие и с трудом собираются в кулаки — кажется, что кожа, натянутая на костяшках, просто лопнет. Капитан сжимает кулаки и встает с колен — нужно выйти на улицу, нужно набрать снега, чтобы у них была вода, и на этот раз ему не пригодится шлем — попавший на глаза старый пыльный котелок, черный снаружи от копоти, прекрасно подойдет для этой цели.

Он возвращается почти мгновенно и застывает в дверях, увидев сидящего на краю кровати Солдата. Тот, вцепившись пальцами в хлипкие края койки, с трудом удерживает равновесие, но встречает взгляд Капитана с болезненной молчаливой уверенностью. Капитан закрывает за собой дверь, жадничая накопившимся теплом, и в пару шагов преодолевает расстояние до печки. Ставит на нее котелок, который опасно покачивается, грозя свалиться на пол, и придавливает его с краю каким-то плоским камнем, кажется, для этого и предназначенным. Камень уже успел раскалиться, и Капитан резко отдергивает руку, обжегшись. Но это все ерунда.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он у Солдата, и тот, медля с ответом, разжимает слипшиеся, в белесом налете губы.

– Сносно, сэр, – отвечает тот наконец, но Капитан видит его дикий взгляд, брошенный на котелок с водой. Он снимает его с печи — весь снег не успел растаять, но для того, чтобы промочить горло, хватит.

Солдат пытается поднять руку, чтобы взять котелок, но едва его тело теряет опору, как он заваливается назад. Скрипучая пружинная сетка продавливается едва ли не до самого пола, и Капитан, поставив котелок на пол, помогает Солдату подняться. Тот дрожит; его кожа холодная, но уже не такая серая, и это хорошая новость. Капитан, удерживая Солдата на месте, тянется за котелком, подносит к его губам, и тот пьет, пьет жадно, как будто никогда в жизни не пробовал простой талой воды. Когда остается только снег, Капитан, осторожно поднявшись с кровати, возвращает котелок на печку и оборачивается к Солдату. У того на губах и подбородке черные разводы — закопченные стенки котелка пачкают все, к чему прикасаются. Капитан смотрит на свои руки — пальцы черные, словно в чернилах. Солдат задумчиво наблюдает за ним, а потом неспешно, чтобы не завалиться снова на панцирную сетку, отрывает руку от края кровати и стирает с подбородка копоть. Глядит на пальцы, растирает чернь между ними и пытается вытереть грязь о форменные брюки. Капитан подходит ближе, словно завороженный, словно околдованный этими размытыми, неторопливыми движениями Солдата, опускается перед ним на колени и, удерживая за руки, тянется к нему губами. Собирает копоть языком с нижней — и на зубах тут же начинает поскрипывать, - прижимается ртом ко рту, и Солдат размыкает губы, выдыхает с тихим стоном и, вырвав руку из захвата Капитана, стремительно кладет ее ему на затылок, прижимает к себе, не давая никакого шанса отстраниться. Как будто бы Капитану этого хочется. Крепкие пальцы в волосах сминают пряди, колени, прижавшиеся по бокам, удерживают надежно, и Капитан поднимает руку на металлическое, холодящее сквозь форму плечо, затем переносит ее на шею, поглаживает большим пальцем кожу под волосами, и Солдат, подрагивая, отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй. Теперь его глаза блестят, и Капитан, глядя на растертые черные полосы вокруг рта, на увлажненные их слюной губы, прижимается лбом к его лбу и на минуту смыкает веки.

– Тебе надо поесть, – сообщает он ровным голосом, и Солдат, помедлив, убирает руку с его затылка. Капитан хочет, чтобы она вернулась, потому что там ей самое место, но сейчас не самое подходящее время. Как ни крути, они в смертельной опасности — сбежав из ГИДРы, они собственноручно навесили на себя мишени. Если их поймают, то обоих ждет одно — обнуление. И после позорного возвращения возможности сбежать больше не представится. Поэтому они должны сделать всё, чтобы довести начатое до конца и оставить ГИДРу позади. Несомненно, Солдат тоже это понимает — Капитан читает это в его глазах, сосредоточенных и серьезных.

– И вам, сэр, – говорит Солдат.

– Тут только на одного, – отрезает Капитан и, решительно разорвав контакт, встает. Солдат не отвечает, но несогласие повисает в прогревшемся воздухе. Впрочем, его оказывается очень легко игнорировать.

Капитан открывает консервы ножом, спрятанным в ботинке. Тонкая жесть протыкается легко — острое лезвие входит как в масло, и после нескольких уверенных точных движений перед Солдатом оказывается пять аппетитно пахнущих консервных банок.

– Бобы, кукуруза и тушенка. – Капитан по очереди пододвигает банки к Солдату, сопровождая действия предупреждающим взглядом, и тот сдается, даже не попытавшись бороться. Голод побеждает.

Солдат набрасывается на еду. Доставая мясо металлическими пальцами, закидывает его в рот и проглатывает, практически не жуя. Собирает в горсть бобы, и сок струится с пальцев, падает в банку, на пол, на штаны. Он хватает кукурузу, и та рассыпается от неловкого движения рукой, и яркие желтые зерна, как маленькие резиновые шарики, разбегаются по сторожке, забиваются в щели между досками пола. Капитан неотрывно следит за ним — и сглатывает слюну, и Солдат замечает его голодный взгляд. Капитан отворачивается, но поздно — Солдат отодвигает от себя консервы, оставив ему ровно половину, и стоит немалых сил приказать:

– Доедай до конца.

Солдат противится. О, как он противится, с какой злостью смотрит на него, пытаясь не поддаваться приказу. Капитан сводит брови, чуть прищуривается, скрещивая руки на груди, и кивает подбородком на еду:

– Ешь.

Каким бы голодным ни был Капитан, Солдату еда нужнее. Капитан не получал огнестрельное ранение, не заживлял всю ночь дыру в теле, тратя на это ресурсы организма, которые теперь необходимо восполнить, и потому не может быть никаких возражений и сомнений в его приказе. Капитан с удовлетворением отмечает, как, преодолевая самого себя, Солдат тянется за банками с остатками пищи и так же жадно, словно ни капли не насытившись уже съеденным, доедает консервы.

Позади раздается шипение, и Капитан, сгруппировавшись, резко оборачивается, готовый отражать атаку. Судя по звякнувшим банкам, отлетевшим в сторону, и короткому скрипу кровати, Солдат реагирует так же. Капитан чувствует, как продавливаются доски, когда Солдат медленно и совершенно неслышно подходит к нему, вставая плечом к плечу, и застывает так же, как и он, увидев бурлящую воду, выплескивающуюся из котелка.

Просто закипевшая вода.

Капитан отворачивается, рыская взглядом по сторожке в поисках какой-нибудь подходящей емкости, и глаза его останавливаются на кружке на узком кривом подоконнике, в которую чья-то заботливая рука когда-то давно поставила букет полевых цветов. Сейчас в кружке стоят только сухие стебли, да пол усыпан облетевшими лепестками, но кружка наверняка сгодится. Капитан подходит к оконцу, стекло в котором грязное, пыльное и затянутое паутиной, бросает быстрый взгляд на улицу — белый снег и черные столбы деревьев — и, не глядя на Солдата, выходит через дверь наружу, где, опустившись на корточки, принимается протирать кружку. Снег после нее серый, и у Капитана немеют пальцы, пока наконец его не устраивает ее чистота.

– Чая тут нет, – говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь. Солдат, подняв на него вымученный взгляд, заторможенно кивает, и Капитан отмечает, что тому не мешало бы поспать. Организм требует свое; если ночевка в снеговом убежище прошла практически без сна, то теперь, ощутив себя в условной безопасности и тепле, Солдат непроизвольно позволил себе расслабиться. Капитан принимает это; инстинкты этого бойца настолько натренированы, что, если бы была хоть малейшая опасность, он бы не позволил бы себе ни на секунду прикрыть глаза.

Капитан, взявшись за ручку котелка, морщится, но переставляет его на пол. Остудив пальцы, он наливает в кружку воды и протягивает ее Солдату.

– Поможет тебе быстрее согреться, – сухо сообщает он, но Солдат не спешит принимать кипяток в руки. Вместо этого он глядит на Капитана и двигает металлическими пальцами, на которых уже застыл жир после тушенки. Конечно. Как он мог забыть.

– Мне бы помыть руку, – хрипло произносит Солдат и не отводит взгляд, и Капитан видит в нем стыд за беспомощность и согласие на любой ответ.

– Сейчас принесу снега, – кивает Капитан и снова выходит на улицу. Солнце, наконец-таки появившееся над деревьями, осветило горные вершины, и теперь острые пики, испещренные черными молниями каменных наростов и выступов, слепят белизной. Капитан прикрывает глаза рукой и не может ничего поделать с желанием задержаться еще на несколько секунд, чтобы впитать в себя этот лиловый рассвет, скользящий все ближе и ближе к их сторожке. Капитан высматривает виднеющиеся вдали домики, некоторые из которых уже запестрели загоревшимися окнами. Сколько сейчас времени? Семь-восемь утра?

Он возвращается со шлемом, до самых краев полным снега, и его крупные хлопья падают через прорези для глаз прямо на пол и сразу же тают. В сторожке уже скорее жарко, чем тепло, но Солдат, прилегший на кровать, содрогается в ознобе. Значит, нужно растопить сильнее или хотя бы не выпускать накапливающееся тепло, распахивая дверь каждые три минуты. Солдата нечем накрыть, кроме куртки Капитана, но та скоро понадобится, и потому выход один — закинуть еще одно полено. К сожалению, дрова тоже могут закончиться, но они — восполняемый ресурс. Правда, это совершенно не означает, что можно сию же минуту засунуть их все в печь.

Найденная в углу ветошь идет в ход, когда Капитан, разбавив кипяток принесенным снегом, окунает уголок ткани в воду и тщательно протирает металлические сочленения кисти Солдата. Тот ему не помогает — кажется, он вообще уснул, отключившись резко, словно у него вырубили питание. Вытерев насухо ладонь, Капитан укладывает ее на просевший матрас и, достав нож, усаживается прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к раме кровати. Солдат дышит размеренно и глубоко, огонь потрескивает в печи, приглушенный закрытой дверцей, и Капитан, не поддаваясь оглушительному чувству уюта, стягивает с плеч форменную куртку и начинает аккуратно отпарывать нашивки ЩИТа. Ни к чему жителям поселка видеть незнакомые (а может, и знакомые, и оттого тем более ни к чему) символы и знаки.

Капитан был бы рад переодеться во что-то, более подходящее начинающей оформляться легенде, но и форма ЩИТа тоже вполне сойдет за туристическую одежду — плотная, водонепроницаемая, с высокими крепкими берцами.

Оставаться в этой сторожке достаточно рискованно, потому что база, на которой столкнулись ГИДРа и ЩИТ, находится отсюда всего лишь в нескольких милях, и когда их с Солдатом начнут искать, сюда — в этот поселок — придут в первую очередь. Вопрос в том, сколько у них форы — день? Два? Неделя? Капитан склоняется к тому, чтобы дать Солдату оклематься и тут же сняться с места, не задерживаясь больше ни на день.

Солдат глубоко вздыхает, и Капитан поворачивается к нему. Видит: приоткрытый рот, белые зубы, закрытые глаза, подрагивающие ресницы. Мерно вздымающаяся грудь. Лихорадочный румянец на щеках. Растрепанные волосы. Грязная одежда.

Взгляд бессистемно мечется по Солдату, отмечая детали то тут, то там. Грязь на лице после питья из котелка, грязные ногти после боя, запавшие щеки и острые скулы. Капитан не умеет любоваться — не приучен видеть красоту, но, наверное, если бы мог, то сказал бы, что даже такой — измученный, измочаленный испытаниями — Солдат красив.

За окном совсем рассвело. Капитан надевает куртку, застегивается и наклоняется, выглядывая в окно — четкие тени от стволов расчерчивают снег на треугольники и прямоугольники, пересекаются друг с другом, а значит, солнце поднимается над деревьями. Еще немного, и на человека в черном, идущего из леса в город по белоснежному снегу, не обратит внимание только ленивый.

Не обратит внимание.

Внимание.

Капитан отступает от окна и осторожно присаживается на раму кровати, не задевая при этом спящего Солдата. Тот, непривычно безмятежный, даже не шевелится, когда матрас под ним немного прогибается, даже не морщится во сне. Спит. И пусть спит. Дом натоплен хорошо, главное, чтобы теперь тепло не выветрилось как можно дольше, потому что огонь в печи придется потушить, так как Капитан совсем забыл, что дым, поднимающийся над лесом со стороны закрытого (или заброшенного?) дома, вызовет очень много вопросов.

Капитан опускает голову и не думая глядит на свои соединенные руки, свисающие между бедер. Стискивает ладонью ладонь еще крепче, и выступившие под кожей костяшки белеют на глазах, а пальцы, наоборот, краснеют от напряжения. Он закусывает нижнюю губу и отдирает зубами кусочек шелушащейся кожи — губы обветренные, а он даже не замечал.

Как оставить Солдата без тепла? Насколько ему можно уйти, чтобы тот не начал снова мерзнуть и не проснулся от голода?.. Пара часов? Больше? Меньше?

Огонь потрескивает за раскаленной дверцей, и щелчки сухих дров звучат приглушенно. За окном начали петь птицы — до весны рукой подать; они должны успеть. Капитан прислушивается к тишине, к медленному, спокойному дыханию Солдата и морщится, моргая — в глаза как песка насыпали. Желудок как по команде реагирует ворчанием, и нет смысла задерживаться — чем быстрее Капитан уйдет, тем скорее вернется, принеся с собой необходимые запасы и вещи.

Он нехотя поднимается, приседает около печи, и, распахнув дверцу, подносит к ней стоявший около стены металлический лист, назначение которого раньше было ему непонятно. Теперь же становится очевидно — судя по черным следам, на него выгребали угли и золу. Капитан именно это и делает — загребать угли длинной толстой щепой неудобно, но за неимением лучшего... Опустошив печь, он осторожно опускает нагревающийся на глазах лист на пол и встает в полный рост. Оглядывается на Солдата и, подумав, ставит около кровати котелок с водой. Подперев его камнем, собирается с мыслями и наконец выходит за дверь.

* * *

Ему хватает двух часов, чтобы раздобыть деньги, еду и теплые вещи. Он возвращается, неся на себе множество компактно упакованных свертков, и подходит к домику совсем не с той стороны, в какую уходил. Капитан ступает на крыльцо и стучит тяжелыми ботинками о доски, стряхивая снег, и тот, осыпаясь с одежды и обуви, падает, падает, падает. Капитан оглядывается через плечо на свои постепенно исчезающие следы — снегопад, начавшийся минут сорок назад, стирает дорогу, которая могла бы привести к пропавшим вещам и человеку, который их украл. Это не то, чем можно гордиться, и, пусть за время службы в ГИДРе ему приходилось заниматься и более неприятными делами, именно это и именно сегодня вызывает у него тошноту.

Он заходит внутрь так быстро, как может, и недовольно кривит губы, досадуя на прохладу. Осматривается внутри, пытаясь отметить какие-либо изменения в обстановке, но ничего не находит, кроме Солдата, который внимательно следит за ним покрасневшими глазами. Тот явно расслабился, когда увидел Капитана, и это мажет теплом по напряженному сердцу, которое колотится в груди четко и уверенно, но все равно слишком быстро. Он прижимается спиной к двери, и та нехотя втискивается в проем, не оставляя никаких щелей. Опускает руки, расслабляясь, и вещи падают с него с грохотом, так что вибрация идет по полу. Солдат тоже ее чувствует и теперь, приподнявшись на локтях, пристально смотрит на кучу предметов и не говорит ни слова, дожидаясь, пока Капитан соизволит что-нибудь объяснить. Капитан не хочет ничего соизволять — он так голоден, что может думать только о еде. Он присаживается на корточки и на ощупь определяет сверток с консервами — тот плотный и тяжелый. Разворачивает его, достает несколько банок, откуда-то еще достает хлеб — огромный мягкий вкусно пахнущий кусок. Вскрывает консервы и, вооружившись походной вилкой, начинает заглатывать еду. Он буквально закидывает ее в себя, едва ли не забывая жевать, и закусывает хлебом, и запивает водой из котелка — который обнаруживает внезапно, как и Солдата, спустившегося с кровати и сидящего рядом с ним на корточках. Тот глядит голодным взглядом на хлеб, и Капитан протягивает ему остаток булки, и теперь они оба вгрызаются в хрустящие бока еще теплого хлеба и прикрывают глаза от удовольствия.

Когда сытная тяжесть обосновывается в желудке, глаза тут же начинают слипаться. Ему как суперсолдату и агенту ГИДРы на заданиях доводилось не спать и больше, чем пару суток, но каким-то образом именно эта пара суток оказывается на удивление выматывающей. Он трет глаза и усаживается у двери, вытянув ноги. Его огромные берцы сейчас кажутся еще больше, и по их толстой черной коже сползают прозрачные капли — снег, не слетевший с него на крыльце, наконец растаял. Они стекают вниз одна за другой, оставляя после себя едва заметные следы, и взгляд перескакивает с одной на другую, и задерживается на самом носке, где ютится белесый исчезающий на глазах кусочек льда.

– Вам надо поспать, сэр, – безэмоционально говорит Солдат, едва размыкая губы. Быть может, Капитану и хотелось бы большего участия, но тот как будто отстранен от всего. Впрочем, так и есть: Солдат просто констатирует факт усталости, факт измочаленности, факт страха перед будущим. Капитан не приучен бояться, но человеку характерно опасаться неизвестности. Когда, как не сейчас, сбежав из ГИДРы и оказавшись в уязвимом положении из-за раненого Солдата, неся за него ответственность большую, чем за себя, бояться того, что ждет их впереди?

– Надо, – просто соглашается Капитан. Солдат глядит на него из-под челки, хмурится, озадаченный покладистостью, и, кажется, готов перенять на себя обязанности по заботе о слабом в их связке.

Это неприятная мысль. И приятная одновременно. Капитан замирает сам в себе, прислушиваясь к непонятным всколыхнувшимся ощущениям, и пытается разложить по своим местам субординацию и привязанность, быть может, не совсем здоровую, но оттого не менее важную. Пока что раскладывается неважно, и замашки главного в группе не дают отступить от руководства, но Солдат не пытается украсть его ответственность и положение, напротив, он покоряется и больше не произносит ни слова, пока Капитан поднимается с его помощью, переставляет гудящие ноги и падает на отозвавшуюся отвратительным скрипом кровать. Панцирная сетка пружинит, и Капитана укачивает, как, наверное, было в колыбели, и он сам не замечает, как начинает проваливаться в сон, противный и тяжелый, как болото. Его засасывает небытие, но он успевает заметить, как Солдат, придерживая бок, возвращается к двери и начинает распаковывать принесенные Капитаном свертки.

– Не зажигай печь, – едва внятно произносит он, когда глаза уже непреодолимо сомкнуты. Солдат еле слышно хмыкает и отвечает: «Я понял. Капитан».

* * *

Ему жарко и будто бы нечем дышать, но стоит открыть глаза, как кислород, словно только этого и ждавший, врывается в его легкие. Капитан лежит на боку, придавленный со спины чем-то внушительным, горячим и твердым, и требуется еще немного времени, чтобы, осмотрев беглым взглядом открытое пространство домика, осознать: позади него лежит Солдат, и это его рука вольготно расположилась на боку Капитана, свесившись кистью, словно виноградная лоза. Это его дыхание колышет короткие волоски на шее, это его грудь прижимается к спине, грея. За окном опустились сумерки, и в домике все синее-синее, только снег светлеет на улице, и Капитан чувствует себя запертым, закрытым, замурованным, словно в гробнице. Очень холодно. Капитан выдыхает пар, и тот рассеивается в комнате, и сложно подавить желание еще сильнее вжаться в Солдата. Они укрыты теплым походным пледом — значит, Солдат дошел до туристической амуниции, – плюс они оба лежат в своих куртках, поэтому холоду до них не добраться, но все равно придется вылезти. Хотя бы для того, чтобы справить нужду.

Кто бы знал, как не хочется выбираться из-под пледа.

Солдат выдыхает, и поток воздуха, вырвавшийся из его рта, окутывает шею Капитана теплом, словно уютный шарф. У него никогда не было уютного шарфа, и он не знает, как этот шарф может ощущаться, но мысль, так внезапно появившаяся в голове, не желает исчезать, и висит ровно посередине, как старая ржавая вывеска, покосившаяся, но упертая и не желающая сгнивать до трухи. Капитан пробует ее на вкус — горчит; следом за ней, словно выстроившись в очередь, напирают странные образы, и не остается ничего лучше, как уткнуться головой в старую дурно пахнущую подушку, зажмуриться, отказываясь брать во внимание эти чужеродные картинки, и замереть, почувствовав, как рука, лежащая на боку, дергается и поднимается выше, к щеке. Как лица касаются пальцы теплой, живой руки, скребут по щетине, давят на челюсть, вынуждая повернуть голову, и пусть вспыхивает злое «Субординация!», пусть. Капитан напрягается, преодолевая гнев, и поддается руке, поворачивая голову. И приоткрывает губы, когда Солдат, нависнув над ним, целует, напирая. Капитан разворачивается, укладываясь под него, и Солдат, придавив его своим весом, втискивает колено между бедер и трется пахом о ногу. Тесно, как нечеловечески тесно на этой кровати. И как восхитительно близко они друг к другу, как сильно они друг к другу прижаты. Капитан запрокидывает голову, и Солдат переключается на его подбородок, переходит на шею, вылизывая ее, грязную, скорее всего, остро пахнущую дымом и соленую после стольких прогулок в теплой куртке. Капитан распахивает глаза, уставляясь в покосившийся потолок, видит, но не замечает стропилины из толстых крепких брусьев, удерживающих крышу. Солдат толкается в его бедро, сжимает сквозь штаны член, то расслабляя, то напрягая пальцы, и Капитан ловит себя на том, что подкидывает бедра, тычась пахом в руку Солдата, что прижимает его голову к своей шее, и тот прикусывает кожу и лижет. Прикусывает и лижет. Дыхание шумное, неровное, а движения обоих — порывистые, и Капитан содрогается первым, не давая ни звуку сорваться с языка. Он сдавленно шипит и зажмуривается, когда кончает, а Солдат замирает, мелко подрагивая бедрами, и вдруг валится на него. Кровать скрипит, Боже, как она скрипит под их весом, а своим задом Капитан, кажется, чувствует твердый пол — так сильно продавилась сетка.

Солдат лежит так несколько минут, и Капитан предположил бы, что тот ждет, пока выровняется дыхание, если бы не знал, что тот уже давно дышит размеренно и плавно. Он терпеливо ждет, что будет дальше, прокручивая в голове, словно пленку в старом кинотеатре, план необходимых действий: подняться с кровати, занавесить окна черными плотными пледами, чтобы с улицы нельзя было заметить свет внутри домика, дождаться темноты и затопить печь, чтобы из городка не заметили дым. Затем — осмотреть рану Солдата, теперь уже наверняка почти зарубцевавшуюся, но все еще ярко-розовую и уязвимую, с едва наросшей новой кожей. После — поесть, затем — отоспаться, и уже завтра, в зависимости от состояния Солдата, тронуться в путь.

– Капитан. – Голос приглушенный, сдавленный, и он, выдернутый из собственной головы словно крючком, невольно прислушивается к заговорившему Солдату. Тот взволнован — Капитан чувствует его зачастивший пульс, ускорившееся дыхание, и даже догадывается, что именно послужило причиной. – Я... Капитан, я прошу прощения, я не должен был, я... Вы...

– Перестать, – обрывает его Капитан, и Солдат замолкает и застывает — резко, как будто обратился в ледяную глыбу. – Посмотри на меня.

Тот медлит. Капитан переводит дыхание и уже вот-вот готов выругаться, как Солдат, сопровождаемый скрипом и покачиванием, меняет свое положение так, чтобы можно было видеть лицо Капитана. Хмыкнув, он коротко кивает, и Солдат опускает глаза.

– На меня, Солдат, – приказывает Капитан, и тот тут же вскидывает на него пустой взгляд. Пустой взгляд на пустом лице, без единой эмоции — не то, что хотелось бы наблюдать. Но раз иначе нельзя... Капитан грубо касается его лица, хватает за подбородок и спокойно произносит: – Мы ушли из ГИДРы. Мы равны.

Солдат молчит.

– Ты понял? – Капитан обхватывает ладонью его затылок, тянет на себя, пока они не соприкасаются лбами. Солдат по-прежнему не реагирует — он всегда впадал в это состояние на заданиях. Быть может, так ему было легче усваивать данные. Быть может, так он абстрагировался от происходящего. Не это совсем не то, что нужно Капитану, поэтому он оглаживает затылок пальцами, путаясь в волосах, и ждет, когда наружу выберется тот, ради кого все и было затеяно. Когда эмоция мелькает в глазах Солдата, Капитан повторяет, но уже мягче: – Ты меня понял?

Солдат снова медлит. Его взгляд мечется по лицу Капитана, и, видимо, он находит нужное, потому что в ответ наконец звучит:

– Так точно, сэр. Я вас понял. Сэр.

Капитан наклоняет его голову и целует — с языком, скользя им по зубам и деснам. Солдат выдыхает прямо ему в рот и весь опадает, расслабляясь. В конце концов, он принимает то, что давно уже принял Капитан.

А завтра-послезавтра их ждет большое приключение.

Им нужно пройти всего лишь две страны — Австрию и Германию. Что может быть проще пути через три хорошо охраняемые границы для двух суперсолдат, у которых есть вызывающий подозрения внешний вид и нет документов?

**Часть 2**

Просыпаться в одиночестве он так и не привык.

Он пытается подремать, быть может, урвать еще немного сна, но веки распахиваются сами собой, и пустая подушка с вмятиной от головы предстает перед глазами. Со вздохом он переворачивается на спину и откидывает одеяло, а прохладный воздух, наполнивший спальню через приоткрытое окно, тут же скользит по обнаженным ногам, забирается под свободные трусы-шорты, и кожа моментально покрывается мурашками.

Он привстает на локтях, оглядывает комнату, недовольно хмурясь — сон еще не оставил его, мысли вяло перетекают одна в другую, и он лениво планирует день. Для начала, несомненно, неплохо бы слезть с кровати, заправить ее, потому что порядок — это единственное полезное приобретение, что они вынесли из прошлого. Затем — принять душ. Хотелось бы надеяться, что ему оставлено достаточно горячей воды, и не придется с криками выскакивать из-под ледяных струй. После — одеться (они же вчера не забыли поставить стирку?), позавтракать, выпить кофе (скоро опять ехать в город пополнять запасы), накормить собак, выпустить...

В глубине дома раздается шум, и он мгновенно фокусируется на звуках. Прислушивается к наступившей тишине, и вскоре ему удается различить приглушенные ругательства, звон посуды, шипение льющейся из крана воды, разбивающейся о дно раковины мелкими обжигающими брызгами... Да, душ у него сегодня совершенно точно будет короткий.

Он рывком садится на постели, спускает ноги на пол, попадает в подставленные тапки. Накануне он их стряхнул как попало, раскидав по углам, так что теперь сердце сжимается, и он тепло улыбается, вставая и направляясь в ванную комнату. Дверь из спальни плотно прикрыта, и он осторожно тянет ее на себя, не выдаваясь и скрипом — хорошо смазанные петли срабатывают бесшумно. Занавеска за его спиной на потоке сквозняка взлетает к потолку. Он едва успевает шагнуть в коридор, как тут же снизу появляется встопорщенный хвост, в щиколотку утыкается холодный сырой нос и звучит приветливое мяуканье.

– Тихо, – отзывается он и скрывается за дверью ванной.

* * *

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, он возвращается в спальню и обнаруживает на кровати разложенные вещи. Натягивая подготовленную одежду, он чувствует досаду — как всегда, забыл взять ее с собой.

Заправляет постель, раскладывает подушки и расправляет покрывало, особенно стараясь над левым углом, на котором постоянно подворачивается край. Занавеска, треплющаяся на ветру, задевает спину, и он ежится от щекотки, уклоняясь от соприкосновения с тканью. Наконец, удовлетворенным кроватью, он выходит в коридор и поворачивает налево, минует гостиную и заходит в кухню, соединенную с небольшой столовой. Штаны немного сползают, и он на ходу подтягивает их повыше, едва не запинается от бросившегося под ноги кота и, схватившись за стул, переводит дух.

Обычное утро. Таких были сотни.

– Хватило воды? – спрашивает Йонни вместо приветствия, и Торбьорн, привыкший к звучанию норвежского языка, отвечает на нем же:

– Успел за пять минут.

Подходит ближе, кладет руки на пояс, пользуясь тем, что Йонни, занятый шкворчащей на сковороде яичницей-глазуньей, стоит к нему спиной, и утыкается носом в стриженый темноволосый затылок. Йонни на секунду замирает, задерживает дыхание, стискивая в правой руке лопатку, и, помедлив, откидывает голову ему на плечо, как обычно, получая легкий поцелуй в шею. Торбьорн замечает мурашки, покрывшие кожу Йонни, оглаживает их широкими ладонями, загрубевшими от ежедневной ручной работы, и чувствует все из них, такие мелкие, почти колючие, щекочущие кожу встопорщившимися волосками.

Обычное утро. Таких были сотни.

Срабатывает кофеварка, и после щелчка в кружку льется кофе. Торбьорн нехотя размыкает объятья, чтобы подставить новую чашку, хлопает дверцей холодильника, достав молоко, джем, масло. Из хлебницы извлекает хлеб, нарезает его на куски, мысленно внося в список необходимых к пополнению запасов, переносит все на стол, потеснив раскрытую газету, отодвигает стулья — как раз вовремя. Йонни, держа в руках тарелки с глазуньей, подходит к столу и ставит их на широкие салфетки, украшенные орнаментом по краям.

Они усаживаются, вооружаются вилками и ножами и начинают завтракать. Правда, Йонни выглядит задумчивым, и Торбьорн, дав ему время собраться с мыслями, решительно спрашивает:

– Все в порядке?

Йонни рассеянно смотрит в тарелку, пережевывая кусок, отламывает немного хлеба, затем вздыхает и резко придвигает к Торбьорну газету. Он моргает и берет ее в руку, не понимая, где читать, и Йонни бесцеремонно тычет вилкой в нужное место. Хотя Торбьорн и сам мог бы догадаться.

Это внушительная статья почти в центре страницы, в которой написано, что не так давно ушедший в отставку премьер-министр скончался в своем особняке, не приходя в сознание после долгой и тяжелой болезни.

Торбьорн поднимает глаза и тут же натыкается на пристальный, колючий взгляд Йонни. Он глядит из-под нахмуренных бровей, поджав губы, и нет никаких сомнений, о чем он сейчас думает. О том же, о чем и Торбьорн.

– Он унес нашу тайну в могилу, – говорит он, и Йонни морщится. Торбьорн откидывается на спинку стула и внимательно смотрит на Йонни, отмечая его нервозность, бледность, учащенное дыхание, и до него не сразу доходит, почему. А когда доходит, он рывком срывается с места, утягивая за собой Йонни, и, обхватив его руками, что есть силы прижимает к себе. Тот не медлит — обнимает в ответ, стискивая в пальцах футболку, и рвет ее металлической рукой, да и черт бы с ней. Йонни дышит ему в плечо, не поднимая головы, и Торбьорн прижимается губами к его виску, собирая выступивший соленый пот. – Все хорошо, – говорит он. Йонни не отвечает, и Торбьорн, выждав несколько секунд, пробует еще раз: – Все хорошо?..

На этот раз Йонни кивает, и не думая, впрочем, отпускать Торбьорна, но ему этого и не надо. Если придется, он простоит так весь день, а то и ночь — не впервой. Правда, с тех пор, как он использовал столь продолжительные спасительные объятия, прошло много лет, но если Йонни необходимо их возобновить, чтобы справиться с воспоминаниями, Торбьорн согласен так стоять вечность и еще чуть-чуть.

– У нас получилось, – шепчет он, и Йонни снова кивает. Они молчат пару минут, и Торбьорн водит руками по его спине, замечая и уменьшившуюся дрожь, и постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание. Йонни тоже ослабляет хватку, выпуская из судорожно сжатых пальцев пострадавшую футболку, и теперь просто обнимает его, прижимая раскрытые ладони к спине. Торбьорн чувствует их: теплую правую и прохладную левую. Правая немного подрагивает, левая же тверда и безжизненна, и...

– Ты хочешь быть на похоронах? – спрашивает Торбьорн, но Йонни не отвечает. – Он очень много для нас сделал.

– Много, – тихо отзывается Йонни. – Но будет вестись трансляция, и мы можем попасть на камеры.

– Тогда навестим его после?

Йонни недолго молчит — Торбьорн знает такое молчание: Йонни взвешивает условия и опасность, – и в итоге кивает:

– Да, это лучший вариант.

– Лилии? Розы? Гвоздики? – деловито спрашивает Торбьорн, и Йонни отрывисто отвечает:

– Лилии. Белые.

– Отличный выбор, – улыбается ему в волосы Торбьорн и, невольно вспоминая премьер-министра, тянет: – Я тоже думаю, что это ему подходит.

* * *

После завтрака Йонни уходит из кухни куда-то вглубь дома, а Торбьорн по безусловной молчаливой договоренности убирает со стола и встает к раковине, чтобы помыть посуду. Напротив раковины в стене прорублено большое окно, до середины занавешенное легкими шторками. Изнутри стекло покрыто отражающей пленкой, не пропускающей наружу ничего лишнего. Да вообще ничего не пропускающей. Шторки повешены только для комфорта, потому что в комнате с голыми окнами очень неуютно.

Это было первое, что они сделали с Йонни — обезопасили дом и себя, чтобы никто из наблюдателей не смог подсмотреть за происходящим внутри. Не то чтобы до них было кому-то дело, но инстинкты перестали верещать сиреной только после наклеенной пленки и развешанной сигнализации.

Торбьорн открывает воду — она еще не успела нагреться, так что льется чуть теплая и скоро кончится, и придется мыть посуду в ледяной. Раньше было хуже; раньше, пока Торбьорн не поменял водонагреватель на больший по объему, Йонни сливал всю горячую воду за один прием душа, просто стоя под тугим почти раскаленным потоком, пока ему не покажется, что он достаточно отогрелся. Торбьорн регулярно видел его после душа, видел эту пугающе красную кожу, от которой поднимался пар, и в последние годы это стало повторяться все реже.

Они с Йонни никогда это не обсуждают.

Намыливая тарелку, Торбьорн рассеянно глядит в окно поверх шторок, которые едва заметно колышутся от его дыхания. Вода, разбивающаяся о посуду, брызгами летит во все стороны, оседая мелкой холодной пылью и оставляя маленькие сырые точки на одежде. Торбьорн делает напор послабее, но мало что меняется, так что он продолжает полировать тарелку губкой, в то время как выпущенные Йонни собаки гоняют по двору выскочившего на улицу кота.

Смерть премьер-министра, как и смерти всех обычных людей, была лишь вопросом времени. После их первой встречи прошло двенадцать лет, так что этот человек еще долго продержался — а ведь когда они познакомились, тому было уже шестьдесят три года. Смешной возраст для Торбьорна и Йонни, но внушительный — для политика.

Кот, дразня собак пушистым хвостом, запрыгивает на столбик забора и, усевшись на самой вершине, принимается высокомерно поглядывать на лающих на него псов. Те довольны происходящим так же, как и кот, и, привстав на задние лапы, пытаются добраться до него, но кот, уверенный в своей безопасности, даже не двигается с места. Торьборн приподнимает уголок губ, забавляясь, и споласкивает тарелку, пока не протер ее насквозь.

Переход через Европу дался им непросто, но они справились. Больше всего проблем вызвала переправа в Норвегию, потому что безобидная северная страна оказалась хорошо вооруженным и продуманным государством, и им пришлось попотеть, чтобы проникнуть сначала на территорию Норвегии, а потом и в особняк премьер-министра. Для агентов ГИДРы не было ничего невозможного, и премьер сам в этом убедился. Они попросили убежища в обмен на свои знания о месте своей прежней службы, нахально намекнули на слабую защиту главного политика страны и позволили себя арестовать. Несмотря на то, что им ничего не стоило раскидать всех спецназовцев, которые прибыли за считанные минуты, они не стали совершать такой ошибки, и премьер этот поступок оценил. А после, узнав-таки подробности их прошлой жизни, пересмотрел недавние события, осознав, кто именно к нему пожаловал среди ночи.

Шаги Йонни раздаются по всему дому — он ходит из комнаты в комнату, хлопает дверьми, двигает стулья. Включает телевизор; выключает телевизор. Включает радио; выключает радио. Распахивает окна, и сквозняк скользит по полу, добирается до ног Торбьорна, обнимает их, пробираясь под широкие штанины, поднимается по коже ознобом. Торбьорн содрогается от мурашек, проклиная ледяную воду, которая не добавляет приятности происходящему, и немного досадует на себя, потому что можно, ну можно же было отложить мытье посуды на пару часов, пока водонагреватель не сделает свою работу. Но — не смог. Руки попросили работы, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, растревоженных новостью, поднятых со дна памяти, словно ил — таких же мутных, ненужных. Йонни сейчас точно такой же — рассеянный, думающий о прошлом, о том, что было бы, если бы у них ничего не вышло. За двенадцать лет они нет-нет да возвращались к этому, ходили оба смурные, хмурые, неразговорчивые. Каждый понимал, что их скорее всего ищут. А раз ищут, значит, могут найти. Они, конечно, забрались очень далеко, они полностью поменяли свои личности, и распознать Капитана ГИДРа и Зимнего Солдата в Торбьорне и Йонни Ларсон было практически невозможно, но страх — страх, что найдут-заберут-сотрут навсегда, — только подпитывался этим маленьким, едва заметным «практически».

Несколько дней премьер-министр продержал их под стражей, и они терпеливо и покорно изображали, что действительно задержаны. Потом он явился к ним лично, и после этого события завертелись, как чертово колесо, и дни принялись меняться со скоростью света. Они давали информацию, а премьер, понимая серьезность ситуации, держал происходящее в строжайшей секретности, пользуясь слитыми данными. После пары успешных арестов и публично рассекреченных баз ГИДРы им с Солдатом выдали паспорта на новые имена. Премьер одарил их одной фамилией, но никто из них и не думал возражать. К тому же... К тому же им это подходило.

Премьер к ним относился — или пытался относиться — по-человечески. Во всяком случае, его отношение к ним было лучшим, чем когда-либо получали Солдат и Капитан. Они не заключали никаких договоров, просто делали то, что считали нужным, рассчитывая на порядочность премьера, и в конце концов, выполнив свои обязательства, помимо новых личностей получили еще и дом. Небольшую ферму на севере страны у подножия каменистых гор, там, где было холодное лето, белое солнце и очень долго лежал снег. Это было все, чего им когда-либо хотелось. Это было то, ради чего они сбежали в Италии, ради чего ночевали в снегу, добывали еду и вещи... Никогда Капитану не приходилось так много мелко и крупно подворовывать, как после того, как он решил встать на путь исправления.

Йонни что-то роняет, и Торбьорн вскидывает голову, дернув рукой, и намыленная кружка, выскользнув из пальцев, падает в раковину, ударяется краем и разбивается. Торбьорн смотрит на осколки, пестрой россыпью лежащие на дне раковины, — три больших и десяток мелких; собирает их в кучу. Один из них врезается в ладонь острым углом, и Торбьорн шипит, хватаясь за руку, а кровь, налившаяся крупными каплями, начинает стекать с кожи и падать на посуду, окрашивая в ее ярко-красный цвет.

– Дай сюда, – говорит Йонни, выключая смеситель одним резким движением, и несколько капель крови успевают скрыться в водостоке вместе с утекающей водой. Торбьорн протягивает ему руку, и Йонни, решительно глядя на порез, осторожно ощупывает и осматривает ранку. Осколок проник глубоко; болеть будет долго, дольше, чем царапина, но это все неважно. Йонни переводит взгляд на Торбьорна, и там, в его глазах, столько затаенного понимания и сочувствия, что Торбьорн даже не может ничего сказать. Слова просто не могут прорваться сквозь пересохшее горло. Они словно столпились внутри, пытаясь пробиться, и еще немного — и Торбьорн просто взорвется, и это Йонни тоже понимает.

– Нужен пластырь, – отстраненно произносит Йонни. Торбьорн кивает, и они идут вот так, почти взявшись за руки, в кладовку, где в небольшой, но укомплектованной аптечке лежит пластырь.

Йонни смазывает ранку дезинфицирующей мазью, и Торбьорн дергается, потому что мазь щиплет. Йонни дует на порез, и Торбьорн чувствует неловкость, стыд и то, как сильно он любит Йонни. Тот наклеивает пластырь, проводит пальцем по прикрытой ранке и прижимается губами к светлой матерчатой полоске. Торбьорн глядит на его склоненную голову и смаргивает привидевшееся наваждение: ему вдруг показалось, что это уже случалось, только они были намного моложе, а он и вовсе раза в три меньше и тогда порезался осколком стекла. Рука очень долго заживала. Он не мог держать карандаш.

Но этого никогда не происходило.

– Там посуда осталась, – говорит Торбьорн, а Йонни сжимает его пальцы и качает головой.

– Я помою.

– Тогда пусть нагреется вода, – почти шепчет Торбьорн, и Йонни улыбается — неловко, непривычно, кривя губы так, что становится видно левый клык и ряд уходящих вглубь рта зубов. Торбьорн сглатывает комок, пытаясь продавить клубок свалявшихся слов, и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

Он думает сейчас, что очень сильно его любит. А Йонни кладет левую руку ему на затылок и ерошит короткие волосы, не давая отстраниться, и смотрит в глаза, и никакие слова больше не нужны.

* * *

За мелкими, но обязательными делами незаметно пролетает день, и Торбьорн, чувствуя приятную тяжесть в натруженном теле, отряхнув сапоги у крыльца, переступает порог дома. Снимает обувь, вешает в шкаф добротный плащ, в который пришлось упаковаться, когда начался дождь. Весна в этом году затягивает со своим наступлением, и поля полны снега, но солнце светит уже совсем по-весеннему, припекая макушку. А вечерами — вечерами холодно, особенно после усердной работы.

Прошлой осенью они с Йонни хорошо потрудились, и потому запасов сена хватит еще надолго. Овцы будут сыты. Скоро придется состригать шерсть — за зиму наросло будь здоров, а это значит, они поедут в город сдавать состриженное, а на вырученные деньги как раз пополнят запасы.

В доме аппетитно пахнет мясом.

Торбьорн с удовольствием втягивает ароматный воздух, довольный, что сегодня была не его очередь готовить. Ему не очень хорошо удается мясо — всегда получается пересушенным, и это чертова магия какая-то, потому что он всегда делает ровно то же самое, что и Йонни. Зато с овощами у него никогда не возникает проблем, и его рагу по-настоящему произведение кулинарного искусства.

– Я дома, – говорит Торбьорн, заглядывая в гостиную, в которой на диване перед мерцающим, негромко работающим телевизором сидит Йонни с котом на руках. Наглое животное чувствует себя прекрасно — развалилось вольготно, свесив лапы и хвост, и мурлычет, прикрыв глаза. Как будто не этот монстр сегодня издевался над собаками, которые тут же, на полу, лежат вокруг ног Йонни. Один из псов приветливо взмахивает хвостом, когда Торбьорн заходит в комнату, и на этом останавливается, даже не удосужившись поднять голову. Ленивые паразиты.

Йонни глядит на него через плечо, посмеиваясь. Кот, растопырив пальцы, всаживает когти в руку Йонни, и он, ойкнув, спускает его с рук и встает с дивана. Взъерошенное животное, недовольное развитием событий, недобро смотрит на Торбьорна, и он пожимает плечами, протягивая руки приблизившемуся Йонни, который охотно вступает в распростертые объятия и, положив подбородок на плечо, блаженно выдыхает. Торбьорн обнимает его, соединяя ладони на спине Йонни, и утягивает за собой на кухню. Следом за ними, сбиваясь с ног и клацая когтями по полу, бегут собаки и кот, надеясь на лакомый кусочек, и Торбьорн как раз успевает закрыть дверь у них перед носами.

– Ты ведь не ужинал? – спрашивает он, и Йонни качает головой. – Садись, – велит Торбьорн, и Йонни с грохотом отодвигает стул и мешком валится на него, устраивая локти на столе и обращая на Торбьорна полный нетерпения взгляд.

– Давай сюда еду, – нахально говорит он. – Я голоден.

– Хм-м?.. – тянет Торбьорн, открывая духовку, в которой на приглушенном огне томится мясо. Его тут же обдувает раскаленных воздухом, пропитанным густым ароматом готового блюда, щедро приправленного специями, и во рту за считанные секунды скапливается слюна. Удерживая прихватками, он достает форму и ставит ее на подготовленную подставку. Подрумяненные куски мяса, на которых все еще пузырится кипящий жир, лежат поверх крупно порезанного картофеля, и тот, пропитанный мясным соком, сейчас будет просто таять во рту. Торбьорн с трудом сглатывает и поспешно тянется за тарелками. Накладывая ужин, он едва не поскуливает — кажется, он давно не был таким голодным.

– Торбьорн, – зовет его Йонни, и он оборачивается с наполненными тарелками в руках. Еда навалена кое-как, внушительные горки на обеих тарелках горделиво красуются воткнутыми веточками петрушки. Йонни забывает, что хотел сказать, и недоуменно посматривает то на Торбьорна, то на тарелки.

– Еда, – говорит Торбьорн, водружая их на стол. Затем приносит приборы и заодно включает чайник, тут же начавший шуметь, нагреваясь. Торбьорн не глядя накалывает вилкой картошку, кладет ее в рот и тут же беззастенчиво стонет, закрыв глаза. Неописуемо вкусно. – Боже, Йонни...

Тот улыбается, приподнимая уголок губ, и присоединяется к нему, даже не скрывая, как ему самому нравится приготовленное.

– Это же просто картошка и мясо, – говорит Торбьорн, ополовинив тарелку за считанные минуты. Скулеж и мяуканье за дверью слегка отвлекают, но за годы сосуществования с этой толпой вечно голодного зверья он выработал достаточно хладнокровия, чтобы не поддаваться.

– Угу, – отзывается Йонни, так же успешно игнорируя вопли за дверью. – Завтра твоя очередь.

– Ну да, – тут же мрачнеет Торбьорн, разом припомнив все свои попытки приготовить что-то мясное и вкусное. – Думаю, завтра у нас рыба.

– Рыба так рыба, – кивает Йонни, вставая за чашками. Торьборн вспоминает разбитую утром кружку, полученный порез, который ни разу за день его не побеспокоил, и несколько приятных минут в кладовке наедине с Йонни. В груди теплеет, а в паху собирается тяжесть.

– Или птица, – задумчиво произносит Торбьорн, намеренно отвлекаясь. Йонни медленно поворачивается к нему, и его металлическая рука с неприятным звуком скользит по столу. – Или...

– Или что угодно, – перебивает его Йонни. – Ты, главное, не сожги. Пересушенное хотя бы можно есть, – добавляет он и поджимает губы, не давая себе улыбнуться. Жаль. Торбьорн очень любит его улыбку.

– Ну спасибо, – фыркает он, поддерживая игру. – Польстил.

– Ага. – Йонни откидывается на спинку стула, всем собой являя победный вид, и глядит на Торбьорна с чувством полного превосходства.

– Я серьезно.

– Ага.

– Ну хватит.

– Ага, – в третий раз повторяет Йонни. Торбьорн снова фыркает, сдавая позиции, и тянется за чайником, пар из которого, кружась, поднимается к потолку. Залив чай кипятком, он бросает в обе чашки по два кубика сахара и ставит одну перед Йонни. Тот коротко кивает и тут же обхватывает ладонями горячие бока чашки, отогревая замерзшие руки. Торбьорну после такого очень нравится держать металлические пальцы, потому что они обычно теплые-теплые, и тепло это, кажется, проникает под кожу, если Йонни гладит его по лицу или... Или. Йонни перехватывает его взгляд, и Торьборн все понимает.

Они молча пьют чай, а потом не сговариваясь поднимаются на ноги, выходят из-за стола, синхронно задвигают стулья. Йонни уходит из кухни, впустив животных, а Торбьорн, игнорируя любопытные носы, споласкивает посуду. Он нарочито медленно выставляет тарелки в сушилке, подвешивает чашки на крючки. И когда до него доносится из ванной зашумевшая вода, он вытирает руки о полотенце и идет в спальню, по пути расстегивая рубашку. Он проскальзывает мимо ванной, дверь в которую приоткрыта, и поддается соблазну — заглядывает внутрь и задерживает дыхание, заметив размытый силуэт в просторной душевой кабине. Стекло запотело изнутри, капли стекают вниз одна за одной, оставляя после себя чистую полосу, и Торбьорн жадно всматривается в эти тонкие линии, глядя сквозь них на движущееся под струями воды обнаженное тело.

Он скидывает с себя одежду, стягивает трусы, и, совершенно голый, с наливающимся кровью членом, покачивающимся в такт твердым шагам, присоединяется к Йонни. Тот не удивлен; ощутив на себе его руки, Йонни замирает на доли секунды, пожалуй, сам не отдавая себе отчет в том, как прильнул к его груди, и Торбьорн тянет его на себя. Йонни запрокидывает голову, кладя ее на плечо Торбьорна, и толкается задом ему в пах, потираясь так, что член скользит прямо по узкой ложбинке между ягодиц. Торбьорн с нажимом ведет раскрытой ладонью от груди до паха Йонни, задевая так до конца и не разгладившийся шрам на животе, обхватывает уверенной рукой его стоящий член и оглаживает большим пальцем гладкую нежную головку, водя им вокруг нырнувшей вглубь щелки. На пальце остается скользкая смазка, ниткой тянущаяся за ним, когда Торбьорн поднимает руку и облизывает солоноватую ладонь. Йонни дергает бедрами, и Торбьорн толкается в него, проходясь членом между ягодиц, и они оба сладко выдыхают, стонут на всю душевую.

Торбьорн толкает Йонни на стену, бросается вперед, пригвождая того своим телом к гладкой плитке. Йонни прижимается щекой к стене, и брызги, отскакивающие от широких плеч Торбьорна, попадают ему на лицо, и он щурится, смыкая веки, слизывает стекающие по щекам капли. Торбьорн тянет его на себя, и Йонни, послушный, покорный, как марионетка, отталкивается от стены и подставляет губы, и они целуются, сплетаясь языками. Торбьорн опускает ладонь на ягодицы Йонни, лезет пальцами в ложбинку, и тот вскидывает зад, когда Торбьорн надавливает на сомкнутый анус. Йонни мелко подрагивает, подставляясь под его руку, но Торбьорн чувствует, что тому чего-то не хватает, что Йонни слишком задумывается над происходящим, не теряя головы, и мысль, что именно ему нужно сделать, будоражит Торбьорна, разгоняя кровь до покалывания в пальцах.

Он наваливается на Йонни, и они оба припадают к стене. Торбьорн придавливает Йонни рукой поперек шеи, и тот распахивает рот, хватая разгоряченный, раскаленный, до безумия тяжелый воздух. Торбьорн дергает его за волосы, и Йонни запрокидывает голову, а затем снова прижимает его щекой к плитке, замечая осоловелый, поплывший взгляд Йонни. Торбьорн приближает губы к его уху и говорит по-английски одно короткое слово:

– Солдат.

Йонни зажмуривается, напрягаясь всем телом, и скребет пальцами по гладкой мокрой стене. Его ноги слабеют, и Торбьорн придерживает его своим весом, не давая сползти на пол. Йонни пытается насадиться на его член, раз за разом приподнимая зад, и Торбьорн толкает его ноги, расставляя их шире. Йонни покоряется. Он весь дрожит, и Торбьорн добавляет:

– Хороший Солдат. Послушный.

Йонни словно срывает резьбу. Его дыхание учащается, становится громким, хриплым, надсадным. Торбьорн жестко разрабатывает его анус, растягивая его парой пальцев, и те свободно двигаются внутрь-наружу. Края дырки уже размякшие, припухшие, и Йонни стонет, выпрашивая член. Торбьорн приставляет головку к анусу, водит ею по промежности, проскальзывая внутрь на дюйм и снова отстраняясь, и Йонни кусает губы, морщит лицо, приоткрыв рот. Его глаза распахнуты, но ничего не видят — Йонни глядит в самое себя, и его металлическая рука так сильно вдавливает пальцы в плитку, что та трескается, и паутина трещин расползается по прямоугольнику, а несколько кусочков глазури падают вниз, засоряя слив. Но Йонни этого не замечает. Он сжимает в себе пальцы Торбьорна, вздрагивая всем телом, когда он надавливает на простату.

– Расслабься, Солдат, – приказывает Торбьорн, и Йонни послушно ослабляет мышцы ануса. Торбьорн хлопает его по ягодице и наконец проталкивает в него член, дюйм за дюймом, обхватывая горло Йонни и заставляя отстраниться от стены и прижаться затылком к плечу. Йонни немыслимо прогибается в пояснице, и Торбьорн проскальзывает в его тело, соприкоснувшись бедрами с ягодицами, покрытыми мурашками. – Во-от та-ак, – тянет Торбьорн, и Йонни сжимается вокруг него, не давая выскользнуть, и они стоят так, пока Йонни не стискивает его руку. И тогда Торбьорн начинает двигаться.

Йонни коротко низко стонет на каждом толчке, когда Торбьорн входит в него до конца. Йонни подается вперед, словно уходя от контакта, но Торбьорн удерживает его на месте, не позволяя слезть с члена, и Йонни всхлипывает, шепчет задушенным голосом «Капитан...» и зажмуривается, мотая головой и спутывая волосы о его плечо. Торбьорн дрочит его член, но не дает ему кончить, вовремя сжимая пальцы вокруг основания, и Йонни едва ли не кричит, когда отдаляется очередной оргазм. Торбьорн трахает его рывками, неспешно, четко и ритмично входя в его тело, и сам едва удерживает стон, когда Йонни слишком сильно сдавливает металлическими пальцами его руку.

– Кап-питан, – повторяет Йонни, – сэр...

– Солдат? – выдыхает ему на ухо Торбьорн, и Йонни поджимает губы, пытаясь пересилить себя, но хватает его не надолго. Он размыкает губы, облизывается и снова закрывает рот, удерживая себя на грани, но в конце концов сдается:

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Сэр.

Торбьорн кривит губы, играет желваками, не давая себе спуску, потому что разгоряченный Йонни — это всегда испытание его выдержки. Тот извивается на нем, сжимая внутри себя, смотрит просяще, и Торбьорн не может побороть слабость — Солдат, глядящий на него из глубины глаз Йонни, возвращает его в прошлое, и он отпускает себя, резко водя рукой по члену Йонни, и громко, протяжно стонет, кончая, пока Йонни, умело двигая задом, выдаивает его до конца.

Они сползают по стене на пол, прямо под струи душа, и вода как раз начинает охлаждаться. Им пора перебираться в спальню, пока не полилась ледяная, но Йонни полулежит на нем, часто-часто дыша, и стискивает его руку, не позволяя себя отпустить.

Торбьорн и так никогда его не отпустит.

Он смотрит в распахнутые глаза Йонни, вглядывается в расширенные, огромные зрачки. Йонни словно пьян; он не осознает себя, и в то же время четко понимает, где именно находится, что происходит и кто рядом с ним, и Торбьорн не желает отказывать себе в минутной слабости. Он прижимается к его волосам губами, прихватывает мокрую прядку, затем целует его в висок, в скулу, в губы. Йонни приоткрывает рот, и Торьборн проскальзывает языком промеж его губ, оглаживает десны и гладкие зубы. И отстраняется.

Йонни начинает приходить в себя.

Они переходят в спальню, обессиленные, опустошенные и наполненные неуловимым затаенным восторгом. За окном подступает ночь; кровать холодна, но они быстро согреваются. А заснув, спят до самого утра.

* * *

Капитану снятся высокие дома из красного кирпича, провалы окон, пожарные лестницы, зигзагом взмывающие ввысь по стене. Снится лето: яркая сочная зелень деревьев, шумящая от ветра; ароматы готовящихся обедов, вытекающие из распахнутых форточек; крики играющих на улице детей, их громкий заливистый смех, звонкий стук мяча по дороге.

Солдату снится маленькая квартира со скудной обстановкой, старые скрипучие кровати, сдвинутые вместе, ветхое одеяло, заштопанное с угла. Снятся высокие вытертые ступени, продавленные посередине, старая, но крепкая дверь без номерка, но с маленьким темным овальным пятном вверху на его месте. Снится запах мяса из тяжелого, плотного и еще теплого свертка в руке.

Он открывает глаза, все еще чувствуя аромат и ношу в ладони, поворачивает голову и видит спящего Торбьорна. Йонни придвигается к нему ближе, притирается вплотную, и Торбьорн не просыпаясь обхватывает его рукой поперек живота.

И глаза закрываются сами собой.

И все становится на свои места.  



End file.
